Deadly/1x02
White Glove is the second episode of Deadly: A Kappa-Murder Story. Cast and characters Main cast *Dove Cameron as Nicole Bayers *Elizabeth Mitchell as Elsa Fitzwilliam *Nina Dobrev as Katherine Braxton *Ariana Grande as Natalie Maxwell *Melissa Benoist as Lauren Hirschfield *Kiersey Clemons as Shanice Thomas *Ashley Tisdale as Lucy Moon *Francisco Lachowski as Scott Grandchester *Lucky Blue Smith as Brad Jefferson *Chris McCarell as Adam Fields *Jamie Dornan as Richard Michaels Recurring cast *Jan Hoag as Nancy *Glen Powell as Darren Bayers *Elle McLemore as Candy Williams *Mae Whitman as Iris J. Fernwestern *Esmeralda Pimentel as Penelope Sanchez Act One The Midnight Gathering I can't believe what I see. It can't be true. It just can't. A student was just found dead, hanging from the roof of a sorority house. As soon as I got the call I drove here, hoping it was just some kind of Hell Week challenge... But it isn't. It's done. The girl is gone, and, in real life, what's gone never comes back... Never. "We need to call the cops!" Shanice Thomas, a courageous student, bravely suggests. "No way Black Beauty!" Nicole Bayers, a bratty and spoiled rich girl, rudely shouts to her mate. I can't stand this attitude. "Nicole!" I yell at her, hoping she finally keeps quiet. "I'm not going to jail for a murder I didn't commit!" "If you didn't do it, why are you afraid to call the cops?" Lauren Hirschfield, a beautiful and shy student, defies her sorority president. "And what the hell does that mean?!" "Lauren's right! If you didn't kill her, you don't have anything to hide girl!" Shanice says, supporting Lauren. "OK, fine, if you idiots want this horrible crime to be on international TV, go ahead, call the damn cops!" she says as she throws a pink phone into her mates' feet. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a lot to discuss with my real friends... Kat, Nat, into my bedroom, now!" "Stop right there Nicole, none of us can leave before we head into a conclusion," I order. She seems annoyed, obviously, but she accepts and sits down in that big couch right in front of the chimney. "I'll bring some coffee...," Lucy says, crying. "Of course you're not! She's not, right Dean Fitzwilliam?" Nicole asks me, pointing out to the poor young adult who just wants some peace. "I think we should call Nancy for that, but thanks Lucy...," "How could this happen... I mean, we took all the girls into the abandoned sorority house...," Katherine Braxton, one of Nicole's best friends, reveals to me. Of course it makes me angry, that zone is strictly prohibited. "That you did what?!" I shout out to Nicole, Katherine, and their third friend, Natalie Maxwell. "What we did isn't the point!" Natalie shouts. "Nat's right, the point is that someone murdered a pledge, took her into the house, climbed to the roof, and left her hanging there!" Nicole stands up. "And don't forget the message," Katherine complements. "And also managed to leave this super creepy sign indicating that the legend becomes true or whatever it said!" The legend comes true. So someone knows what happened twenty years ago... The Halloween Party of 1996 (Part I) *'NOTE: This isn't Elsa's point of view anymore.' "It's going to be an awesome party!" Annie said to her sorority sisters. "That's obvious, An!" Leslie, another sister, replied. "My father has spent thousands of dollars on this decorations, they must scare everyone!" Meredith, the president, said. The three of them were happily accommodating the expensive and terrifying pumpkins, dead bodies, ghosts, and monsters that would create a creepy Halloween atmosphere, perfect for the occasion. They were excited, but kinda stressed and nervous. They wanted everything to be so on-point, after all, it would be a Kappa party. In the middle of all the fake spider webs and gallons of blood, a fourth girl appeared. She was holding a letter, and, judging her look, it wasn't a nice message. "Girls...," the frightened girl said. "Yes?" Meredith asked. "Look... Look what I found...," she gave Meredith the letter. She read it. "Oh my God... Who was the gossipmonger?!" Meredith yelled at the rest of the group. "What are you talking about?" Leslie asked. "We made a deal, not only to protect ourselves, but to protect Kappa!" Meredith shouted as she threw a candlestick. She was really pissed off. "I think you're overreacting, is that letter really that bad? Like, really?" Annie asked. "Read it yourself." Meredith said and gave the letter to Annie. She didn't even finish when she was already in shock. "What are we going to do?" She asked to her president. "First, we need to find out who the hell said a word about this...," Meredith ordered. "About what?! I still don't get it!" Leslie asked, confused. "We need to find out who revealed what happened to Janette Patterson." Elsa's Dream Mr. Donovan Back at the Abandoned Sorority Act Two A Surprise Meeting The Bar's Women Restroom & What Natalie Found There Silly Movie Night They Found Something Act Three The Second Gathering The Visit One Hundred and Fifty Three Schools Face to Face Episode's Epilogue The Halloween Part of 1996 (Part II) Category:Fanfictions of Riley Mason Category:Episodes of "Deadly: A Kappa-Murder Story" Category:Fanfiction